Clothes Speak For Themselves
by scarlet700
Summary: Leaving her underwear in Neji's room was a big mistake, now not only did her friends know the truth, but how was she supposed to resist the man of his dreams when he was clad in nothing but his boxers?


**_Author's note: I have recently become very obsessed with Neji and Tenten so here is my attempt to write about them. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto_**

* * *

**_Clothes Speak For Themselves_**

They all knew the obvious truth, but Tenten and Neji would continually deny any sort of relationship that was beyond friends; not one person believed them for even a second. What type of 'friends' walked each other home after training every day and only left each other's house at 3 in the morning or had hot make-out sessions when their training became too steamy? The problem was that no matter how many times they tried to catch them in the act, the couple would always seem to slip past them, however, this time Sakura had a plan and it was fool-proof.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura looked at the Hyuga premises, mustering all the confidence she managed to find and jumped over the locked gates, sneaking all the way to the back grounds. Rumours were flying through the village, stating that this was the spot Neji and Tenten would meet and then disappear, never to be seen until at least three hours later. This time the pinkette had brought a camera, being certain that she would be able to snap a picture of the two before they scurried off.

Noticing that the only object in this part of the estate was a drying line for the laundry, Sakura wondered why they would meet in such a common place that was out in the open and how no one was able to see them. Jumping onto the roof, she nearly had a heart attack as two unexpected people had came up with a conclusion similar to hers. Regaining her composure, she crouched down beside her friends, demanding, "Naruto, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hinata and I came up with a plan. We're going to wait for the two lovebirds to come and the catch them red-handed while they're sucking face." Naruto explained excitedly, a huge wolf-like grin plastered on his face as he smiled at his girlfriend, causing a small smile to form on Hinata's lips as she gazed back at her boisterous boyfriend. The two of them had been dating for an entire year now, surprising Sakura that anyone would be able to put up with the blonde for such an extended amount of time. Taking her place next to the Hyuga heiress, Sakura returned her watchful eyes to the empty scene in front of them, questioning, "What time does Neji usually arrive?"

"Six-thirty. Neji always hangs his washing up early in the morning." Hinata replied in a soft whisper, keeping her gaze on the door of the laundry room. Although, she was dating the loudest and most outgoing person to ever enter into the Leaf Village, she had still retained her usual quiet persona, only voicing her opinion when it was necessary. Nodding in understanding, Sakura shifted her glance toward the beautiful garden. The large oak trees grew freely, casting shade over the bright green grass, which was adorned with little purple flowers. A small stream ran from a small rock fountain down into a pond where Koi-fish swam happily, creating a calm and peaceful atmosphere.

Forgetting about the world around her as she lost herself in the beauty of nature, she gasped, throwing her hand against her heart as another person joined them on the roof. Fearing for the worst, the three young adults turn their heads slowly in the direction of the loud thud, coming face to face with none other than: Lee, Tenten, and Guy-sensei.

"How the youthful enjoy pranks!" Guy exclaimed loudly, throwing his fist in the air with a bright smile blinding the rest of the ninja. Shaking her in disappointment, she shushed the older man, saying, "Shush! We're spying on Neji not playing a prank."

Sakura sighed miserably. This was supposed to be a solo mission and not only did Naruto and Hinata beat her to it, but Guy-sensei and his team just had to pitch up and ruin everything. Of course Naruto would always be the number one knuckle-head ninja, but Guy-sensei and Lee were definitely the most annoying pair you could find around. Ushering everyone to take a seat, Tenten rolled her eyes, having a pretty good idea as to why they would risk getting caught in the wrath of Neji. Tapping Sakura on the shoulder, the weapon mistress said, "Please don't tell me this is another weird way of proving that Neji and I are dating."

"Of course it is!" Naruto replied loudly. "Until you guys admit that you're a couple, we don't give up."

"How many times will we have to tell you? We're just friends!" Tenten retorted tersely, exasperated that her own friend wouldn't believe her.

"Oh yeah?" Ino challenged, popping out of nowhere, "I saw you climbing out of his window at two in the morning yesterday. So if you guys aren't dating, what would you be doing in his room?"

"We were just studying and lost track of the time." Tenten defended almost immediately, knowing that her friends would find any excuse to use against herself and the Hyuga prodigy. She was so sick and tired of everyone assuming that there was something between them, because there wasn't.

"That's not what I heard." Kiba said as he, Shino, and Kakashi jumped up on the roof. Tenten slapped her forehead. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Kakashi, Guy-sensei, and Shikamaru thought that there was something between them? Were they all blind? Neji hardly paid any attention to her! Opening her mouth to give them a piece of her mind, Tenten bit her lip as a door creaked open and Neji walked out in all his manly glory. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, causing a deep blush to settle across Tenten's cheeks.

Oblivious to the world around him, Neji picked up some sort of clothing article and one by one hung to up on the line, making it look as natural as possible.

Leaning in between Sakura and Tenten, Kakashi whispered, "You shouldn't throw your washing duties on your boyfriend, Tenten."

"I'll have you know that I do my own washing! And even if I didn't Neji isn't my boyfriend!" Tenten hissed, wishing that these people would just disappear, allowing her some peace of mind, but fate was cruel.

"Whatever! Clothes speak for themselves." Ino said and snickered with Sakura.

"Yeah, you're not going to be able to talk your way out of this one." Sakura agreed, trying with all her might to control her laughter. One wrong move and Neji would catch them all stalking him on the roof. In fact, now that Sakura thought about it, it was a miracle that he hadn't noticed them already. Squinting slightly, she found the cause of their success; Neji had white earphones plugged into his ears. Letting out a sigh of relief, she shared this new found knowledge, "Don't worry, he has earphones in. This is going to be so easy."

"Don't forget that he has a sixth sense." Tenten said, feeling slightly offended that they would make Neji sound like an easy target. Okay, so she did have a slight crush on him, but that didn't mean anything. It was then that Sakura screamed, "Look at that!"

Immediately Tenten's head span around to see Neji hang up two pairs of her underwear, causing her blush to worsen tenfold. Only then did the weapon mistress remember that she and Neji had spent the night together in each others' arms and she had forgotten some of her clothes due to lack of time, but what kind of a boyfriend washed his girlfriend's clothes anyway? Pointing to the evidence, Naruto shouted, "Believe it! We were right!"

"That doesn't mean anything." Tenten muttered, trying to force her cheek to return to their natural color.

"Oh… it doesn't hey? So why don't you go over and talk to him?" Ino suggest wickedly, smirking alongside with Sakura; they were an awful pair.

"Fine! I will!" Tenten stated with all her confidence, mentally berating herself for allowing this situation to happen. Jumping down from the roof, she landed mutely beside the Byakugan wielder, wishing that she could throw caution to the wind.

Instantly, Neji felt the small vibrations in the earth and looked up from his task to see his beautiful girlfriend beside him. Smiling sweetly, he pulled out his earphones, questioning, "What are you doing here?"

"I…um… Hi Neji." She stuttered, slapping herself mentally for acting like a lovesick thirteen year old.

"Hello Tenten." Neji smirked, knowing that she found it difficult to concentrate around him when he was shirtless. Shivering under her touch as she gently, placed her hands on his chest, Neji stifled a moan as his nether regions reacted to her presence. Letting out a shaky breath, Tenten moaned softly as Neji gave her hips a small squeeze, pulling their bodies closer together. Knowing that she was fight a hopeless battle, she wound her arms around his neck, claiming his lips as she rocked her hips against his, feeling his erection rub against her covered womanhood.

Barely being able to stop the moan that threatened to escape his lips, the Hyuga knew that Tenten had given up on her charade, making him glad to finally be able to act like a couple. Tracing her bottom lip, he smirked when she allowed him entrance, quickly seizing the opportunity to once more taste her unique flavour.

Tenten pushed Neji up against the wall of the laundry room without breaking their heated kiss. If they were going to blow their cover, they were going to do it properly. Bucking her hips one last time against his, she pulled away, breathlessly commanding, "Come on."

"What about the washing?" Neji question, slightly worried about what his Uncle would say.

"We'll finish it later." Tenten replied, eagerly bringing their lips back together for another bout. She honestly couldn't care less about the washing at this moment, the need to have Neji inside of her slowly taking over. With one firm nod, Neji opened the door, leading Tenten inside, but not before she could wink at her friends, leaving them with bloody noses.

* * *

**_Author's note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this edited version. _**

**_Reviews are welcomed and extremely appreciated._**


End file.
